Stolen Souls
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Everyone knows there are demons who steal souls of good people. The Soul collector being one of them. With a little black magic can she or anyone bring forth a soul to save them? And in the end get all demons a chance at revenge against witches.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**This takes place a few days after Soul Survivor in Season six... **

**Stolen Souls**

* * *

She hovered just out of sight as always. Waiting for the right time to appear. revealing herself only to the one whom would be going with her, another innocent for her collection.

She saw the fatal blow coming long before he did as his soul lifted from his body.

At first he felt light, free, then the pain swarmed around him. It felt like fire on his skin but there was no flame. Then just as suddenly the pain stopped as he fell to the floor exhausted. The darkness was all around him as he rose to his feet not really sure what had happened. He knew he was dead, but he always thought he would end up somewhere brighter.

His eyes cast, taking those around him. Walking slowly as in pain from some unforeseen force. He felt a tightened grip to his arm pulling him in a different direction. He fought to keep his eyes on the ones he had seen but soon his vision was blocked.

He panicked when he felt the shackles snap around his ankles. As he was then pushed forward.

"What?"  
"SILENCE!" the voice from behind him boomed loudly in his ear as he was pushed forward to his knees.

The deep throated voice before him spoke, "You have done well again my dear."  
"Yes well, I knew you were getting a little short on lawyers."  
"Their souls are easy prey. I am surprised at you."  
"You know the price for good souls. This is a special lawyer. He actually did good in the world."  
"Then you have indeed out done yourself. Finding a Good lawyer. Not an easy quest." He smiled as the man before him almost quivered. "You know what I really want. Name your price."  
"And I told you before. **NOT** for sale. That soul is mine." She stated matter-of-factly.  
He bowed his head, "Another time then."

All she did was smile and tip her head back to him before leaving him a flash of flames.

He looked up in time to see her disappear in flames. He then turned his head towards the man on the floor before him.

"Where am I? Who are you people?"  
"You are in my little version of hell. And who we are, is of no concern of yours. Just know that you are here now. Forever as my slave." His hand waved in front of him sending his new soul slave to the pits of Hades.

* * *

She slipped out of her dress as she had many times before after seeing him. He was one of her worst buyers. Just being in his world made her feel dirty. As she slipped into something more comfortable she walked over to the opening in the cavern wall in her private chamber. From there she could see her private collection. The ones that most demons would pay greatly for, some had.

Some she even eventually got tired or bored from, but her eyes fell to one group. A part of what she had, that she knew she would never tire having with her in her own world. The souls she had craved so long for. The souls of witches. Souls she would still gather. For there were a few she still wanted. Rare catches of good: The soul of the Charmed Ones, to complete her collection.

* * *

Phoebe sat at her desk at the Bay Mirror trying to put together the finishing touches on her column for the next edition. It still made her some what angry when she thought of what Paige had done a few days before. Killing herself to save the soul of that man. She thought maybe she had pushed her sister into it. She was just worried about Paige the same way Prue had worried about her, but this was different. They had to work as a team and Paige was making it her mission to fly solo.

The ringing of her phone brought her out of her thoughts.

"Phoebe Halliwell."  
"I thought we were doing lunch Miss 'I'm to busy for breakfast with her sister.' "  
"Piper. Oh god, I'm so sorry, I forgot." Phoebe closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to push back the headache she felt coming on.  
"I figured you would." Piper replied as she hung up the phone. "Headache sis?"

Phoebe looked up to meet her big sisters smile. "Yeah."  
"I figured you would forget ,so I packed lunch to go." Piper lifted up the picnic basket in her one hand as the other held onto Wyatt. "I also thought maybe you could use a nephew fix."

Phoebe made her way around her desk and took Wyatt from Pipers arms. Taking him from his car seat she pulled him into a warm hug.

"Your Mummy is sooo smart." She said to him as she rested her forehead against his before placing a kiss on the same spot.

Piper watched Phoebe with her son and smiled. Seeing Phoebe with Wyatt brought a smile to her face every time. It reminded her of Prue with Phoebe when they were younger. Always there to take her from Grams after their mother died. Sure Wyatt was a lot younger, but to Piper it seemed the same. Phoebe was always there for her no matter what she had to do. Phoebe was her go to girl when it came to Wyatt.

"So you talk to Paige yet?" Phoebe asked as she tried to play peek-a-boo with Wyatt.  
"No. She was gone by the time I had a chance to talk to her. I think she knew what was coming and took off." Piper explained as she placed a plate on Phoebes desk.  
"Well we have to pin her down. She can't go off killing herself without telling us."

Piper looked up at Phoebe at her choice of words.

"Ok sorry bad choice of words, but she can't. I mean after two years she has to know we are ALL in this together. She can't play this game solo."  
"I know, I know, but what are we supposed to do? Tie her down. Bind her powers." Piper answered not really sure of the real answer. "I think inside she is still trying to get past the sister thing. I mean think about it she was an only child for over 20 yrs. Now she has us."  
"I know you're right but she still needs to understand."

Wyatt chewed on a cookie while Phoebe and Piper talked more.

"You know in some ways she reminds me of Prue." Phoebe tossed out not really sure why.  
"Excuse me? Are you saying Prue was irresponsible?"  
"No its her 'I can do it attitude' that reminds me of her. Face it, Prue always took charge, and figured she could handle anything. Just like Paige is now."

Piper thought a moment at what Phoebe was saying. "Maybe."  
"Know it." Phoebe replied  
"Know you." Piper laughed.  
"What?" Phoebe looked up from her tickle fest with Wyatt  
"You. You are more like Prue everyday then you would ever admit."  
"Yeah riight." Phoebe laughed.  
"I'm serious Miss. 'I am too busy for this and to busy for that.' You have become a workaholic like Prue was. Just admit it, it isn't a bad thing." Piper laughed seeing her sister trying to deny what she was saying but she knew eventually her sister would see her words.

Phoebe fell silent as she lifted Wyatt up above her and brought him down other face giving him a kiss. Hearing his laughter made her heart smile.

"Maybe. I just want her to be proud of me, even now."

Piper watched as her sister placed Wyatt in his carrier and placed a kiss on his face.

"I gotta get back to this." Phoebe said quietly letting Piper know lunch and any more discussion on Prue was over.  
"Ok. I'll see you tonight then." She reached over and hugged Phoebe before lifting Wyatt's carry in her hands, "I didn't mean to upset you Phoebe. And she is proud of you. We all are." She said as she turned and left the office. "Love you." She added before leaving completely.

Phoebe watched as her sister made her way through the bullpen before turning back to her article.

* * *

Later the evening she stepped into the attic of the Manor. She ran her hand over the symbol on the BOS, but her mind was following her eyes to another direction of the room that held all their old treasures. As she reached for one box to access another her world suddenly turned black and white.

_She wandered aimlessly seeing different people all around her. Different in size, shapes and colours. She suddenly felt the sting of a whip striking her back as she cried out in pain_

Paige was the first to rush into the attic and seeing her older sister on the floor ran to her quickly. "Phoebe?" she reached out to touch her but the sight of the blood on her back almost caused her to pull away. "Phoebe?" She spoke again softly seeing her sister in pain

"Paige what? Oh my god." Piper started as she reached out for her younger sister. "Phoebs. What happen?" she asked the question but she already knew the answer. It was a part of her premonition power that had grown. And now her sister was_ 'caught'_ in her own vision, to a point where she felt what would happen to her.

Phoebe looked up at Piper and Paige, as she came out of her vision, not really sure how to even explain what was going on. All she felt was the stinging pain her back._ How could she tell them what she saw when it made no sense to her?_ She closed her eyes to block out the pain but also the image in her head. The image of her own sister being tortured: Prues soul in the hands of evil.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat on her bed thinking of what had happened earlier upstairs. She loved that her powers had grown over a year ago, but she wasn't to happy with the results it sometimes came with. Her eyes fell involuntarily to the picture on her bedside table. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew it was Prue she saw, in her own version of Hell. The only thing she couldn't figure out was how Prue was there. And the there, she didn't even know where there was.

The soft knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts as she looked up. She knew who it was. It was the same person that had come to her room for 28 years whenever she was upset or something was bothering her.

"Hey you. Feeling any better?" Piper made her way to her sisters' bed and sat on the side. Placing a hand on Phoebes leg letting her know that no matter what, she was there as she had in the past.  
"Yeah. Good thing for me Leo is still around to heal." Phoebe attempted at a joke, but she lost the out take as she looked at her sister.  
"Yeah." Piper smiled weakly wishing it had not come to the point where they needed to call Leo to heal Phoebe instead of Chris. "So you wanna tell me what happen?" her words where soft and yet almost demanding.

Phoebe looked at Piper and then cast her eyes back to the picture she had been starring at all night. Reaching out she took it in her hands. "I'm not even sure myself."

Piper watched her younger sister carefully, trying to gage her emotions and her thoughts. "Well just tell me what you think happened and we'll go from there." she requested. She couldn't get past the pain she had seen on Phoebes face when she entered the attic. So raw. Even now as she looked at an old picture ofthe three of them.

Piper tried a different approach, "Phoebs I know what ever it was you saw hurt you, but you can't keep it from us. Paige and I have a right to know what you saw. Especially if it is connected to our magic and we can help."  
"That's just it Piper. I'm not really sure what I saw. It happened so fast and then I got hit." She knew she was at the point that she would have to tell Piper what was going on.  
"Just tell me and we'll figure out the rest." Piper assured her as she took Phoebes hands in hers. Holding them tight enough so she couldn't pull away, but not enough to hurt.

* * *

He paced back and forth wanting to get his revenge, but wanting to get what she had. All he had to do is get his hands on that one soul and the revenge would be his. Yet he knew that was the one she would never give up. She had missed it five years ago and now that she finally had it, she would not part with it easily. However, he needed it to get the other; The one that betrayed all of them. the one responsible for his death.

He swore before time, to always serve one Master. Over the times of his years that Master had changed many times, but he always felt a special bond to them no matter. They set out to destroy goodness and that was all that truly mattered. Until the last one. He had loved a witch and died at her hands.

Now all that he knew and had fought for, was in chaos. Demons fighting demons, all trying to gain the upper hand. All trying to gain back what they all thought was theirs. He knew however there was only one person that could fill the throne that now sat empty. He just needed their magic to accomplish what he needed. To find the true heir to the throne of the underworld and when he did, they would all pay for their betrayal.

* * *

Paige walked in the Manor to find Phoebe and Piper sitting in the conservatory as Wyatt slept in his playpen. "Hey guys."  
"Hey. Any luck with work?"

Paige sat in the wicker chair across from her sisters. "No. Nothing. I still don't know why every time I go to a temp job it becomes a supernatural show down of some sort." She closed her eyes a moment before opening them up and really looking at her sisters. Something was up. "What? What happen? Phoebe didn't have another vision did she."  
"No I didn't. I'm still reeling from the last one thank you very much." Phoebe replied looking over at her younger sister. "Trust me, I for one am none to pleased about the way my premonition power grew. I mean, it hurts like hell."

Piper placed her hand on Phoebes lap, "Not to mention we need to figure out a way to keep you safe from getting hurt from those same premonitions. Chris can't heal you, and Leo can't always be around."  
"So what happened Phoebe?" Paige asked not really sure if it was something that Piper and Phoebe might have already discussed.

Phoebe held Paige's look a moment, before turning slightly to see Pipers face. She knew both her sisters were anxious for her to tell them, but what she saw that scared her. She wasn't sure if it was real or what it was.

"I'm still unsure, because it doesn't make sense. I mean Grams or Mum would have told us right? I mean why would they keep that from us?"

Piper tried to keep up with Phoebe and saw Paige doing the same, "Phoebe?"  
"I mean they have been here plenty of times since. Why wouldn't they just tell us, unless what I saw wasn't real."  
"Phoebe." Piper tried again to get her sisters babbling down.  
"But it felt so real it had to be real." Everything just kept flowing out of her mouth she didn't even stop for air.

Piper finally took both her sisters hands in hers and squeezed them just enough to hopefully break her cycle. "Phoebe! Slow down. What are you talking about?"

The words came out quietly, "The Soul Collector." she looked at Piper, "She has Prues soul."

* * *

She glared at the men before her. How had this even happened? How could a witch get that close to them?

"Where is she now?" her voice was filled with venom. A tone they all knew well.  
"Out of sight."  
"Not the answer I was hoping for. Tell me where she is."  
"We have placed her back in the crystal." One dared to finally speak the truth. It was something that happened to all the slaves when they got out of hand or to hide them from other demons searching for their own slaves.

She didn't even look up at the man who had spoken. Many a demon would be after that one soul, but that was the one she was not letting go of at any cost. In fact from what she heard, she was close to receiving another.

"Let her out."  
"Mistress. I do not think that wise."  
"No, the problem is you do not think!" in a wave of her hand the flames consumed him. "Now let her out." She stated. "I have a plan that might just prove very rewarding."

Each one looked from one to the other and then back. They were not even certain what she was thinking, no one ever did. Some of them had served the former Source. At his death they all thought themselves free, but some demons were meant for serving others. It was them there now, that served her. Yet deep inside, they all wanted revenge against those that had vanquished their former master.

"I have a plan that I know you will all go along with. As it will give you a chance to revenge the Sources death at the hands of the Charmed Ones. Especially one." her voice was solid with confidence. She knew some of her servants would want revenge for their former master's demise. "All we need is her as bait, and at least one will come. And when she does." She took in their faces, each ready for any chance for revenge, "I take her soul when she dies in her premonition. And then, you can have her."  
"Then you know who will come?" one asked fearing her wrath but not totally. There was something in her voice.  
"I do. And when she does, she will be the one you all want." She held their eyes to hers a moment longer knowing how they would react when she told them. "The one that in the end betrayed him for her sisters." she cast her eyes taking them all in, she knew what and whom they all wanted, "I will deliver you his queen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Several months later:**

She waited till all was quiet. She knew what would soon happen but she wasn't yet ready to show her hand.

She cast her eyes over all around her but not yet ready to reveal she was awake, she saw no real need to let them all know she was watching them. She caught her eyes drifting to one portion in the cavern locking in to what she never even thought possible, but deep inside she knew was possible in some way deep in the magical world of evil.

She marveled at what he said he could do. She never believed it but there he sat learning from the best of the demons around him. But now as the time came near to her own goal she thanked him silently as she watched him move quietly through the caverns towards where he always went though this time she knew he would cry out.

* * *

He wasn't even sure where he was going. He was young yet he still craved one thing. He knew what it was and it was something he had craved for some time now. Was it three years or two? He knew but to him it didn't really matter.

He stopped in front of her. Almost waiting for her to open her arms to him but she didn't.  
"Release her." for one so young voice was strong and commanding. But it wasn't his voice more his thoughts, penetrating the demons before him minds.

The demons stood there frozen in time not really sure what to do or expect. But as the flames built around one the other soon moved releasing what he ordered.

He looked up at her not really sure what to believe. He knew they were all powerful but he never imagined that one would be so close to him. He didn't even think one could get that close to his heart. But he looked at her as she stepped back to the rocky wall.

"I won't hurt you. I will protect you." The voice came into her head, as she held his gaze not really sure what to believe any more.

Taking her hand he dre her towards teh only chair in teh room. setting her down he moved to sit on her lap, curling up in her arms, resting as he felt her chest move up and down. No one dared disturb what was happening. Even she knew where he was but dared not move. She knew even now his power was formidable.

"Mistress. What now?"  
She looked in on the sleeping boy and the woman, "We wait. He can not protect her forever."  
"And if…" his voice drifted off afraid of the words he might say.  
"He wouldn't dare challenge me. His powers are nothing without the Source. And as he is dead then he is of no consequences to me or anyone else.

She drifted from the cavern her thoughts on the demon they all spoke of. She knew he was the one that could upset her plans. He was the one to seek out the true heir. And she was the one who held him in her grasp through the art of magic.

* * *

Piper sat in her room looking down at Wyatt as he slept. At least someone in the Manor was sleeping she thought to herself. Ever since Phoebe had dropped the bombshell on them about Prue she knew none of them had slept. Phoebe and herself for worry, as to what was happening to the siste,r they thought safe with their Mother and Grams. And Paige for concern over them as well as the sister she never knew.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a loud crash in the attic. Quickly making sure Wyatt was ok she took off through her doorway and up the flight of stairs she had taken more times in the last five years then her whole life.

"What the hell?" Piper came to sudden halt at the attic door as she felt someone bump into her. knowing it was Paige as Phoebe was sitting on the floor trying to wave away the smoke that was slowly dissipating.

Paige tried to hide the smile on her face as she looked over at her older sister." Um Phoebe. What are you doing?" she laughed between the words.

Phoebe looked up at Piper and Paige as they stepped almost cautiously into the room, "I was trying a spell. To get Grams or Mum to come down here and explain this. I tried everything else and nothing was working."  
"So what? You thought blowing up the attic would some how get their attention?" Piper replied sarcastically.  
"No!" she shot back though took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and rested her face in her hands. Ever since she saw Prue in her premonition, it brought back all her old feelings again. Feelings she thought she had dealt with over two years ago. Her sister was gone and there was no turning back. But to see her there, the spark from her eyes gone. The look of confidence she carried was no where to be seen, and it tore at her own soul. "I just need to know why they lied Piper." Her voice was quiet as she felt the tears escaping down her face.

Piper closed her eyes and felt the pang to her own heart as she crouched down beside Phoebe, wrapping her arms around her sister, holding her till she was ready to let go.

Paige bent down and placed her own hand on Phoebes shoulder giving her what comfort she could, "Maybe they didn't know honey." She tried to reason. She had only met her mother once and Grams a few more times then that. She couldn't see either of them putting Piper and Phoebe through that. Unless there was more to it some how.

Piper shot Paige a look not really sure what her younger sister was thinking, "They didn't know Paige? Even I find that hard to believe."

Paige's mind was going now on a train of thought and she wasn't sure where it was going to take her. "No think about it. I mean I can't see them not telling you. Especially after the way you reacted to them keeping me a secret. Maybe some how when the Soul Collector took her soul she sends up an imposter, or something, so you _'think'_ your loved one is with you." She paced back and forth and could feel the eyes of her sisters on her. "I just can't see them not telling you two something like this." She added as she held both their eyes to hers.  
"So let me see if I understand what you are saying Paige." Phoebe started as she felt anger inside her starting to boil. "You think this Soul Collector sent an imposter of my sister to heaven to fool our family?" she felt Piper's hand on her arm willing her to calm down. She was just as angry but she knew it was Paige's fault, she was just trying to come up with an idea.  
"It's just a theory Phoebe. I am trying to understand why they wouldn't tell you." She said defensively as she saw the anger in Phoebes eyes.

"And a good one Paige." A new voice came from beside them, one they hadn't even noticed arrive.

"Mum?" Piper was the first to speak any words as she still held on to Phoebe.  
"I'm sorry I never came early Phoebe, I couldn't. Word up there travels fast when it concerns the three of you, and we were all a bit busy."  
"Busy? That's good Mum because here I thought you didn't care about us!" Phoebe voice rose steady as her anger started to flare out. "In case you missed it I saw Prue and she wasn't lying around on a white cloud. She was staggering through her own hell as her soul was the shell of the sister I knew and loved!" She felt Pipers hand again but pulled away. She was more angry then she felt she could ever be at her mother, and everyone else who should have told them.

"Honey I know you're upset and you have a right to be."  
"Thanks for the permission." She shot back.  
"But what Paige is suggesting is right, we didn't know. Prue was with us, that was all we needed. Then you had your premonition. It was then suddenly, the Prue we knew was no where to be seen. She's gone."

Paige stood and listened as Phoebe seethed and Piper tried to process everything rationally.

"So the game was up." She said quietly as she looked once more towards her sisters. "She knew that we now know the truth, so there was no reason for her to stay. Her _'job'_ was done, and in that she disappears leaving us all empty, knowing that Prue is stuck in hell."  
"That is what the Elders think as well as the family." Patty spoke, though still keeping Phoebe in her sights. It hurt that her baby girl hurt like this, had to see and feel what she had.

Piper once again felt like the middle child, only now it was between her mother and her younger sister. "Ok so now what do we do? We can't leave her down there."  
"I don't know, but some how you need to save your sisters soul and return her to where she belongs. Mother has had a bad feeling ever since we found out and Melinda is in agreement. That they might be using her to get all of you. Or they might have already turned her soul evil somehow. In which case she might be more of a threat to you then the Source himself was." Patty reccalled what Melinda had told them what she had foreseen many years before the girls were even born and now it scared them all. That the prophet of an heir to over see the darkness would come from a Charmed One. and now it looked like it would. "Through dark magic the Soul Collector is making her own path to the throne with a son. Born of Warren blood."  
"Ok our sister is a soul, it isn't like she can have a baby." Phoebe shoot out her anger subsiding.  
"Through dark magic sweetie anything is possible." Patty said letting her words penetrate the silence that soon feel between them all.

* * *

He seethed as word travelled to him. She knew what he was planning and she was already two steps in front of him.

He watched carefully as he made his way with stealth through the caverns, "Soon the son of the Source will sit on his throne."

He moved with grace and confidence. He knew what he was destined for, he felt the power surging through him. He had once again moved to her side, once again vowing to protect her. He had to free her and then he would set his own destiny. One that had been set out for him years before even his parents were born.

He looked at the crystal before him taking it so gently in his hands. He knew how to free her. He had tried several times before on other souls that were captured. He wanted to make sure he got it right. He couldn't risk killing her. And he was thankful he had practiced on others as many had died in his efforts to get it right.

He held the crystal in his hand feeling the warmth from inside.

"Don't do this here."

He spun and quickly held the energy bolt in his hand. "How dare you."  
"I know who you are sire. And I beg of you to not let the witch free here. She has many enemies." His voice held a great deal of confidence. Spoken from a servant of power for many years.

He watched him carefully." You want me or her?"  
"Neither your liege. I serve only the true heir of the throne and that is you." He spoke as he knelt before the young man. Not much more then a teenager. " I have served many before you and it is my sworn duty to serve all that rule the underworld. I have come to seek you out, but she knows of your power and she will stop at nothing to prevent you from your true destiny."

He looked down on the man before him. His brown skin glistened in the heat of the flames around them. He knew she wanted to betray him. Only wanted him for his true power. Even at a young age he could feel her lies of deceit.

"Lead the way." He finally said as he he held the crystal close to his body, following the man before him. There was something he felt that made him believe he could trust him.

* * *

She starred at the place she knew the one soul she held dear was to be, but it was not there. She had waited three years to capture her soul and now after everything it was gone.

"Get me back my witch." her voice was steady and true to anyone around her.  
"My mistress. He has taken her." one dared to speak out.

She felt herself freeze. Not wanting to even begin to think of the consequences now. It was her deal with him that set off the events now. The wonder of dark magic. The sorcerer that had made them both real. Made her human if for a short time, to deliver him.

She spun on her heals to find her own answers, but she had a feeling that even they would not help her.

* * *

He felt the chill of the cold air around him and he knew who it was that had entered his chamber. She had only come once for him to perform a spell of darkness on two souls.

"Soul Collector. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"You know Amesist." Her voice cold.  
"I know the spell worked. So am afraid I can help you no longer. He is who he was meant to be."  
"And what of her? He is drawn to her." she spoke back taking her eyes around the cavern he called home  
"His mother. What else would a son want? He needs her by his side. And his love for her as son to his mother will take him to where he needs to be." He spoke of wisdom and fear. For he also knew what the witches blood could do to him.

She held her eyes to his face before even moving around the cavern more. "You have seen what he will do?"

Silence was all that filled the cavern, "I have." Was all he said as he met her eyes. He was powerful and nothing would be able to stop him. Nothing that any of them foresaw. "I also saw destruction. I could not tell whose or where, but there will be great bloodshed with him leading us. And darkness everywhere."

She glared at him one more moment before spinning around and exiting. She knew everything was to come to a head soon and she knew it was time to deliver her own promise to the demons under her command. To deliver them the soul of another Charmed One, the Queen of the Master that they all served.

"Soon it will all be over and I will claim my rightful place on the throne."


	4. Chapter 4

Piper flipped another page in the BOS, trying to figure out what it was that her Mother had told them. How can Prue become evil it just wasn't in her? And if she was then it was up to them to save her. From herself and from the evils of the underworld. She felt her mind drifting to happier times of her and Prue. Going to camp, double dating, cramming over midterms at their apartment before they had to move in to help Grams.

* * *

Paige poured a small bit of water into the potion she was working on. She wanted to save Prue as much as Piper and Phoebe did, though maybe more so then Phoebe. Her older sister had been missing ever since they had a visit from their Mother. She knew she was hurting and wasn't even sure where to begin to help her.

"Piper." Paige started not sure how to broach the subject.  
"As soon as I find something Paige I'll go see her. I think she needs time right now." Piper answered the unasked question without even looking up from her research.  
"That is something we don't have a lot of Piper. Mum even said we need to get Prues soul away from there if we are to save her, and even that it might be to late."  
"I know Paige but I just think for Phoebe it's deeper then that. I mean she _SAW_ Prue. I can't even begin to imagine how that would feel."  
"I know, I just wish I could help her ease some of he pain." Paige knew what Prue meant to Phoebe, she was the mother she never had. To lose her at a young age. Sure Paige never knew her real Mother but at least she had someone there to guide her and love her as a Mother would. Phoebe didn't have that person: except for Prue.

Piper replayed Paige's words in her mind and knew what she needed to do. Without a word she exited the attic towards the one person she knew needed her then. As she thought of Phoebe she also thought of Leo. He had been called away on some big Elder duty. He didn't want to go, for he knew what was going on, but it was his duty. _His duty_. She smirked to herself. His duty was what ended their marriage. A marriage they had both fought so hard for. Fought for their love.

* * *

Phoebe held Wyatt in her hands as she held him up high. Reaching the stars as she brought him down close to her face and then shot him back up again. His laughter was all she needed to keep going. She often thought what Prue would have been like with him, but she brushed that thought aside today. All she wanted was to feel her nephews love.

She could feel the slight strain in her arms but she didn't care, she kept going. Though now she held him over her head and dropped him back above her head onto the bed. She turned over and started to tickle him. Once again his laughter reaching down inside her heart. A warmth and joy that to her was unexplainable. The warmth and love a babies laugh filling the room and her heart.

As she reached her happiest moment something happened. What had she touched or sensed as her world became black and white?

Wyatt sat up looking at his aunt. Placing a hand on her cold cheek. His soft cooing not waking her. When he saw his mother enter he knew something was wrong by the look on her face.

"Phoebe?" she quickly made her way to the bed as the wound to her sister suddenly appeared and then a few minutes later the blood trickling out of her mouth. "Phoebe!"

_The darkness almost overwhelmed her but she blinked her eyes a few times to adjust to the darkness. She kept herself tight to the rocky walls fearing being spotted. Knowing that her powers of premonition had advanced to the point it could be fatal to her. She was actually there as far as she knew. It was if her power had become an astral vision. Sending her into her own visions._

_Bolts shot around her suddenly as she tried to see who was where._

_She looked around as she had the last time she was there, but some how this all seemed different, it seemed darker. Until she came around another bend and saw them. One sitting high on his throne and her sister standing next to him like a proud parent. She moved with caution fearing what would happen if they saw her. She knew the dangers of anything happening to her in a vision. As soon as she thought it, it happened, as an energy bolt hit her in the upper arm sending her to the ground in pain, as she clutched her arm._

_She cringed with pain as she looked up at the woman before her. __"Prue?" she said with astonishment that her sister would let her lie there hurt, let alone possibly hurt her like that.  
"Phoebe." His voice was thick and menacing as she looked past her sister to meet his eyes. It was him. His broad shoulders, his short dark hair, the deep brown eyes. Everything screamed at her of the man she had once known and loved. The man who was now gone from her life forever.  
"Cole." The name rolled off her tongue in a hushed whisper, as she saw her own nightmare begin again.  
"You speak of my father in awe and disbelief."  
"You're. No. He's dead." Her confusion was showing on her face like lines on a map, readable._

_He pulled her to her feet holding her against the wall with an invisible hand, "Yes he is no thanks to you and Paige. With the help of dark magic and your sister I live. I live to destroy you and your sisters." he held her eyes for a moment. His last words filled with hate and vengeance as he tossed her to the ground "Goodbye Mother." His smile wicked as the energy bolt struck out and slammed into her._

"**PAIGE!"** Pipers voice carried through the Manor up to the attic where the youngest witches was flipping through the BOS for any answers.

Paige lifted her head and could sense the panic in Pipers voice when she called her. She didn't even hesitate as she ran for the door and down the stairs. Her heart flipped when she saw Piper leaning over Phoebe trying anything to get her to breathe. She could see and feel the fear coming from her oldest sister. "What? What happened?"  
"I..I she isn't breathing." Piper was scared; "I can't do this again. Please not again."

Paige quickly slid in next to Piper and could see Phoebes burned shoulder and the trail of blood running down her cheek. "Piper we have to get her awake. She's stuck in one of her premonitions." Paige took charge knowing that Piper was close to losing it.

Paige noticed the pool of blood forming at Phoebes stomach as her sister gasped then nothing. She knew the signs from before. Phoebe had been hurt in her vision, had come out of it and blacked out. "**LEO!LEO!"** Paige called out as she pulled back Phoebes shirt trying to get at the wound. The sight of it made her turn away, but she had to do something.

"Piper go get some medical supplies Band-Aids, dressing anything. **QUICKLY!"** Paige held the pressure on Phoebes stomach with one hand and the other looked at the energy burn on her shoulder. "Come on Phoebs hang in there." she spoke softly as she placed her hand on her sisters head, brushing back the hair on her face.

* * *

He glared at the spot the witch was. "What magic is this?!" his voice full of hate and anger. He wanted to see her suffer. That was the type of blow he had given her. One so he could see her pain. Let her anguish in what she had done. Now she was no where to be seen.

He turned on his personal servant. "You told me I was the Source. How can a witch disappear like that?"  
"I do not know Sire. Perhaps she has the power to astral project."  
"That wasn't her power, that was mine. She can get premonitions and can levitate. None of which she has any real control over." Prues voice was firm yet quiet. Inside she felt like she was betraying her sister, but she knew she wasn't, her loyalties rest on her son.

The Source turned to the voice beside him. He knew she spoke the truth, but then how was this possible?

"She was here and I wanted her to pay for everything she did to my Father. She killed him! I want her to suffer pain as she has never felt before!!" his voice echoed through the caverns letting all that past know and feel his anger. "Find her and bring her to me. Not her astral-self, but **_HER!_** I want that witch to suffer for what she has done!" Even at a young age his voice held confidence and authority.

She made her way to her seat. The lavish throne to his right was more then she ever dreamed of. She felt a like a queen right out of the old times of England, but she was more like the King's mother. Though she knew inside she wasn't, that belonged to someone else. That belonged to her baby sister.

Her mind drifted back to her time with her family and she still didn't understand what was going on. She remembered the pain of childbirth two years ago. But now the son she bore was a teenager. She remembered the pain of her own death. And thinking of that made her more confused. _She had died, so how was it she gave birth at all?_ Her mind ran more questions through her then she thought possible. Yet she knew inside where she held her loyalties. To the son she had carried for months and givien life to in pain for. Nothing else to her mattered but him. Even if it meant the death of her sisters.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper sat on the bed beside her baby sister. Thoughts of the past ran through her mind as she held Phoebes hand in hers. Running her other hand over the top of her head. Between her and Paige they had done everything they could. They had dressed Phoebes shoulder wound and stopped the bleeding on her stomach wound. That was the one that worried her most. She knew without Leo's help or a doctor Phoebe was still in grave danger.

She sat there on the bed thinking of the time when she sat there nursing her baby sister. She had the chicken pox. Her five-year-old sister was so lost. Between feeling generally crappy and itching from the spots all over her tiny body she was miserable.

"I am right here honey just like any other time. I won't let you go down this alone." Piper looked over at Wyatt in his playpen. He was standing to the side looking at his Aunt. To Piper it was as if he knew what was going on. That something was wrong with Phoebe.

She made her way to the playpen and lifted her son up to her hip. "You know what's going on don't you sweetie." It wasn't even a question a she watched Wyatt held his eyes to Phoebe.

It was then that Chris appeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.

"What? What happened?" he asked with concern as he cast his eyes down on Phoebe and her wounds.  
"I wish I knew, she got a premonition and what ever she saw hurt her."  
"How is that possible?" Chris looked on confused.  
"You're from the future, you should know. Her power of premonition advanced to a lethal stage. She can actually _BE IN_ her vision. And this time it might cost her, her life." Piper replied as she set Wyatt down next to Phoebe. She smiled as he crawled over and cuddled in next to his Aunt.  
"He thinks a lot of her." Chris spoke non-chalant.  
"He does both his Aunts." Piper replied as she looked down at Wyatt who had his head resting on Phoebes shoulder. "I wish they had given you time to master the art of healing before you came back here." She spoke quietly not taking her eyes off Phoebe. She knew her sister was close to dieing but she wasn't about to let go. There had to be something that would save her.

Chris left Piper alone feeling guilty that he could not heal Phoebe. Maybe this was the demon he was looking for, the one that had been after Wyatt. Yet somehow he felt different, this was not the demon he was after. He didn't even begin to try and understand. No other case had effected him this way. This was something different something personal between the sisters. And more so between Phoebe.

* * *

Paige sat on the couch trying to think of anything to help Phoebe.

"Short of trying to explain this to hospital staff there isn't anything any of us can do Paige." Chris voice penetrated her mind as she wiped away the tears.

Paige turned on him with fury in her eyes, "We have to_ try_ Chris. We both have it in us." Paige's words came as she tried to come up with something as she rushed the stairs and pulled Chris after her.

* * *

She waited as many others did around him for his lone servant to return to him. But as of yet; nothing.

She felt it inside her. The feeling and knowledge to get what he wanted. Stepping forward she placed a hand on his shoulder as she bent down towards him. Whispering something to him that no one but him could hear. She knew what he wanted and she knew she was the one that could get it for him.

Not even casting another glance at the demons sitting at his feet she disappeared.

* * *

Piper hadn't moved as the tears ran freely down her face. Without Leo she knew Phoebe was lost. It was only a matter of time. She didn't even flinch when the door opened, she knew it was Paige and didn't see the point

"Piper I have an idea. What if Chris, Wyatt and I pooled or powers?" she asked with new hope. It was the only thing she could think of with Leo not around.

Piper looked from Phoebe to Paige. She had hope. It might work. Individually their healing touch didn't work but together. Anything was possible.

Paige took Wyatt in her arms and placed his hand just over Phoebes wound, as Chris and her did the same. Just as she felt the power flowing through her she felt the wall slam into her back.

Piper looked on in shock as her sister and son slammed into the nearest wall. Chris sailed in the other direction. What shocked her more was who was standing there.

"Prue?"  
"Hello Piper."  
"What.? What are you doing? They were helping Phoebe."  
"And that is something I can't let happen. Someone wants her and he wants her feeling all the pain she can get." Prue stated as she tucked her arms under her sister. She didn't even cast a glance at Piper before she disappeared. Leaving Piper shell shocked as Paige and Chris cleared their own thought of what happened. For as it stood Piper was scared not only for losing Prue but Phoebe as well

Piper watched helplessly as Prue disappeared with their sister. To her it was the last link to family, and she knew that without any sort of magical intervention her baby sister was close to joining her big sister in the afterlife.

* * *

Amesist made his way around his lab as he had done many times in the past. Potions bubbled in all corners of the small room. There was nothing in particular that he was making but he knew he needed something powerful for when the final battle came. A battle that he knew was coming soon. He knew she had lost the one witch she wished to held on to, but then he also knew a long time ago what would happen when she asked him to work his own dark magic on the two souls she had.

He knew the risks long before she did and had tried to convince her that there were other ways, but she would not hear of it. She, like many before and after her, had sites on one thing: The throne of the underworld.

Her robes twisted around her body as she walked with confidence toward his chamber. She had lost something dear to her and she wanted it back. No matter the cost.

"I have been expecting you Collector." His voice low and uncommitted.  
"What the hell is going on? She is gone and so his he."  
He didn't even look up at her as he spoke, "You knew the risks. This is the final cost."  
"He is a **CHILD!"**  
"And the son of the Source, born of Warren blood." He replied not taking his eyes off his work. "I told you what would happen. He is protecting her. He fed her his evil as he had his true mother in the first stages of her own pregnancy. I told you that to combine the souls, so the witch could bare him, that the cost could be great."  
"You told me nothing." Her anger boiling at him and everything around her. She couldn't lose him now, she was to close.

It was then he finally looked up at her. He had no loyalties to anyone demon. He was there for potions and the use of his dark magic.

"You captured her soul nearly three years ago. And then you saw the chance to rule the underworld when you reached out and took his, when the Charmed Ones destroyed most of the upper level demons including the Seer. You then came to me wanting him to live. Believing that he alone could capture the throne of the underworld and all that came with it." he moved around his table as he approached her. "You brought both souls to me and asked me to unite them so that the witch could give birth to the son of the Source. I explained the risks both to the witch and what may happen in the end. His age would accelerate. Now nearly a year later he is a teenager, his age is slowing so he may lead us all, over the powers of good magic. And with him he has taken the one person that to him he has a connection with: the witch." he finished, "After all, she _IS_ family, if only his Aunt."

She seethed underneath. She knew he was right. It was a risk doing what they had done. Taking the soul of one and imbedding it into another. But it was the only way for him to survive. And when he had, even the Collector had noticed a change in the witch that bore him. During the entire pregnancy she slowly changed. Becoming more evil, but now it was over and had been for over a year. Now she wanted what was rightfully hers.

"Where are they now?"

Amesist held her glare, neither one wanting to turn away. "He is at his rightful place. With him."

The mere mention of his presence was enough to set any demon or warlock off. One that served only the Source, the TRUE Source. He would not serve any other. And he would search out the rightful one. She knew he would find him sooner or later. But now he was spoiling everything.

"He has surfaced in search of the Sources real mother." Amesist offered the one string he knew she wanted. "Maybe you can collect another soul of a Charmed One." he let his words hang in the darkness of the underworld before he even saw a slight smile play across her face.

She smiled at his thoughts and idea. She would gladly come away with another powerful soul of a Charmed One.

She hesitated a moment before turning for the main chamber room of the underworld. If she could not have the throne through him she was at least going to claim back what was rightfully hers and any others that she might be able to reach. Though as she walked down the passages she felt the familiar pull of a soul nearing the point of no return. The point in which she could take it for her own. Another soul to sell on the black-market.


	6. Chapter 6

Piper starred down at the place Phoebe had been lying only minutes before. She had tried to freeze Prue but as always her big sister didn't freeze. "Good witches don't freeze." She reminded herself. _Then why take Phoebe?_ She added to herself not really sure what was going one. She had now lost both her sisters. At least she knew somewhere deep inside that one was still savable. At least she hoped she was. She knew if she lost Phoebe as well, then her world as she knew it was over.

"Paige. **PAIGE!"** she yelled out as she started for the doorway. No matter what it took she was gonna get Phoebe back and Prue in the process, and set everything as it should be.

Paige heard Piper yelling at her and then saw her leaving the room. As she came to her senses she made a beeline after Piper and to where ever it was she was going.

"Piper. Piper what is going on?"

Piper turned around and took Wyatt from Paige's arms and continued to the attic. "Our big sister just kidnapped Phoebe, and prevented you, Chris and Wyatt from healing her that is what is going on. Now we need to figure out where they went and have to save both of them before it is to late."

As they entered in the attic the pages of the BOS were flipping furiously.

"Ok I hate it when it does that." Paige stated as she stepped in front of the book.  
"You get used to it. I did." Piper replied non-chalantly as she balanced Wyatt on her hip.

Piper started to read when the vortex opened up before them. She clutched on to Wyatt tightly not sure of what would appear.

"The Charmed Ones. So nice to finally meet you." His voice was almost metallic as it spoke at them. His eyes falling to Wyatt, "And the son of. One day it shall all come to pass."

Piper instinctively turned putting herself between Wyatt and the intruder. "What do you want?"

He cast his eyes at her as he moved with ease around the attic, "Not what you think. I am looking for someone. I think you know who. So just tell me where she is and I will be gone."

Piper and Paige shared a look. They had an idea who he was looking for but if they fiend innocent maybe he would give them something they needed as well.

"What do you want?" Piper stepped towards him almost feeling the danger in doing so.  
He cast his face to one side meeting her gaze, "I want your sister." his words cut through any thought that Piper and Paige might have been having at that time. "It is nothing personal. Well to you anyway. Her son wants to meet her." his voice was calm as if this was something they should know.  
"Excuse me. Her son?" Paige was the first to voice her opinion. "Son as in…"  
"The son she was carrying when she was married to the Source. I believe you knew him as Cole."

Piper didn't even look at anyone as she tried to process what was going on. "Cole?"  
"Yes. She was pregnant with their son before you vanquished him at the penthouse I believe it was."  
"And we vanquished Cole for good last year when he went back to the past. I also saw the Seer and the baby getting killed in the underworld more then a year and a half ago. We all did." Paige replied not believing a word the demon before them was saying.

"Yes. I recall that." he lifted up a vase and examined it before placing it back down. "But life is more complicated then even the Charmed Ones think. For example. Do you really know who your whitelighter is?" His smile gave off something of knowledge but neither sister baited to it. "No, ok. But know this. The Son of the Source is now the New Source. And he wants to meet with his Mother. So, just tell me where she is and I will leave you alone. Or, you can't not and I can make your deaths very painful, and I will find her anyway."

Paige was about to protest when Piper placed her hand on her arm. She didn't want anything to happen to Phoebe, but she also knew if Paige and her were dead, there would be no saving any of her sisters.

"She isn't here." Piper said as she held his gaze to her own. She held his eyes to hers knowing for that one split second he didn't believe her, "She was taken after she had a premonition. As far as I know, she is with her _son_ now."

The sound of her voice emphasized the word son. Piper knew that Phoebe no longer thought of him as her own. She hadn't soon after the Seer had taken him from her. She had gone through the withdrawals most Mothers do, but Piper knew her sister also knew that the baby she had been carrying was pure evil. Nothing that her body could have taken and nothing she wanted.

He glared into her eyes, reading what he saw spoken. He knew she wasn't there and that the witch had spoken the truth. But where was she? His own doubts and concerns rose inside him. "I will be back one day witches. And the power of evil will win the final battle."

He disappeared before Piper or Paige could even think of reacting. He had come to them with no ill intentions but they both knew in the end, if it came to it, he would kill them.

* * *

The perspiration beading on her brow as she felt the pain all around her. She could hear muffled voices but to her nothing made sense.

"Heal her."  
"I can not."  
"You can and you will, he wants her alive and able to feel the punishment and pain he wishes to give her."

Amesist moved towards the bed in which the witch lay. He wasn't sure if he should do the right thing or let her die slowly as any demon would a witch, especially one so powerful.

"Heal her and I will see that you do not die slowly." Her voice was confident and powerful. He only needed to meet her gaze once to know what she meant.

Quickly gathering what he needed he started his task, though inside he felt something wasn't quite right.

Prue sat with her sister as the potions ands herbs that Amesist had used slowly worked. Running her hand over the top of her sisters' head she felt something inside, something she hadn't felt in two years.

"Soon he will met you and all will be right." But the tug continued as he helped heal her sister. The one who could set her own freedom to be. "Soon we can be a family again. Living here with your son."

* * *

Making his way through the caverns he tried to tame down the anger that was building inside of him. For over two thousand years he had served the Source and now the Source had betrayed him. Trusted his job to someone else. And deep down inside he had a feeling he knew who it was.

How could a witch help him more then that what he served more then of hundreds of Source before him.

"Avellino. You have returned."  
"I have Sire but I have not brought for you what you seek."  
"I will have what I seek. I believe my, Aunt is it, will retrieve her for me."  
"Is it wise to let her roam free sire. She is a witch as we know and a Charmed One at that."  
"Yes, but she will not betray me. She still has the evil coursing through her veins. Something that will not let go of her now. She is one of us now."

Avellino held his tongue not sure what to say or think. But he knew somewhere that even as a soul the witch could not be trusted.

"Sire. What if. Well what if she does not bring her to you? What if the witch in her is stronger then you think. After all, your own mother fought it." his words were spoken with caution.

He flew at him before he could even react. "You say you are a servant of the Source? Then keep your mouth shut. She will not go back to what she was. I have seen to that." his grip was firm and strong around Avellino's throat.

Avellino didn't even fight back. It was not his place. But he had to fight off the feeling he had on the witch that his master had sent after her own sister. "Where are they?"

"They will be here soon. Even now she is back in the underworld. Both if them, though I sense one is close to death."  
"May we all wish it to be the Charmed One." Avellino waited for a reply. When not receiving one he wasn't sure if the Source was anxious for the witches death or not.

He made his way around to his throne. Siting in it quickly he wasn't sure what emotions he was feeling. Like his Father he was not completely demonic, but the part of him that was, was not was pushing itself forward. A part of him he wanted nothing to do with as his cry reached throughout the deepest caverns.

"Sire?"  
"I am nothing like him. He was weak. He gave into his human half. I will suppress it and rule the underworld with strength and power."

Avellino watched as his new master fought the inner battle he had seen the last one fight. Though he knew inside this one was different. The demon side if him was much more powerful. The blood of Belthazor and the potion from the Seer had made him that way. Powerful enough to withstand the humanity inside him, no matter how good and powerful the witch inside him was.

"It is strong in me." He closed his eyes trying to shut out the feeling and voices in his head.  
"You can fight it sire. You did even when you were in her womb. The power of your Father is stronger."  
"Yes. Maybe." He kept his eyes closed as he searched for her.

* * *

Piper had gone directly to the BOS in the attic hoping beyond hope she would find the answers she needed. Now with only her and Paige, she knew it would be harder to get Phoebe back, let alone save Prues soul from eternal damnation.

Paige hesitated but then followed after Piper to the book. She had a feeling that this was something that they might not be able to fix.

"Piper what if we..."  
"We can. Don't even think it Paige. I lost one sister and it nearly killed me. If I lose Phoebe it will." Her voice was hard and determined.

How long had it been? Nothing in the BOS pointed them to where they needed to go in saving both Prue and Phoebe.

"Maybe this is one we need to work out on our own." Paige spoke quietly as Piper flipped another page. "Piper this is something that wasn't set in the past. I mean, our sister feel in love with and married the Source of all evil. I don't think that is something that our ancestors predicted."

Piper stopped as she listened to Paige's words. She knew deep inside that Paige was right. This wasn't something anyone predicted. A Charmed One falling in love with evil. "Ok so what? We need to come up with something on our own. A spell a potion."  
"Well we can vanquish him with the same spell we used on Cole when he was still the Source." Paige suggested as she found herself pacing back and forth in the attic.  
"We could if we had Phoebe back. The spell only works with three of us." Piper reminded her sister.  
"Three. Not necessarily the three of us. Just three Charmed Ones."

Piper stopped and looked at Paige. She knew what she was thinking. "Paige I don't think Prue is in the vanquishing demon kind of mode right now."  
"Maybe not now. You always told me that it was her love for you two that kept her balanced. Maybe somehow we can tape into that. Maybe the Prue you knew is still there. We can vanquish him and save Phoebe."  
"Or save Phoebe and vanquish them both." Piper said the words that were on her mind but she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. She couldn't vanquish her own sister. Could she?

Paige took in Pipers face knowing what it read, "Piper. We might not have a choice." She said sadly, wanting to at some point, get to know her sister, not vanquish her.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again she seeked his guidance and help. She knew that Avellino was near and that in turn meant so was he. But before she could face either one of them she needed her witch back. And for that, she needed Amesist's help.

She watched as he came from behind his black curtain. Was he hiding something or did she wake him?

"Amesist. I need you help. I must find the witch. It is the only way for me to defeat him."  
"Maybe you are not meant to defeat him. He is the rightful heir."  
"His father betrayed us all and his mother is a Charmed One. How is that meant to lead us?"  
"His power is great. Not even the power of three will be able to stop him."

She listened, but wasn't sure to believe him or not. "The power of three will not stop him?"  
"No. The demonic side in him is very strong. Stronger then even his father. I attribute that to the potion the Seer gave his mother during her pregnancy with him."

She had one Charmed One in her grasp and she had promised many a demon leader another. But that was the one that most of them wanted. The soul of the Sources queen. The one that betrayed and killed him in the end.

"Amesist give her to me. And I will let you live."

He met her gaze not wanting yet to reveal what he held in his own back room behind the curtain.

"I know they are here Amesist I can sense her. Her power is strong. Even though she is near death."  
"No. He will come for her."  
"And that I am counting on." Her voice was strong as she motioned to someone behind her, as the flames consumed him his voice rang out reaching to those he was hiding away. Hoping to warn them enough for their own freedom.

* * *

Fast and furious bodies moved through the caverns. Some not pleased at the death of Amesist but knowing it was for the best, they would have their own revenge.

She knelt down at the body on the ground brushing back the hair on its face as it struggled to breath.

"He made you whole again but now I let you live. Tell him I have her and she will be auctioned to the highest bidder. And may the most powerful demon win."

She watched helplessly as they disappeared with her injured sister leaving her there to deliver any message to him. She wasn't even sure when and if she blacked out before she felt his presence. He was there lifting her to his arms.

"Soul Collector."  
"I know she has taken her hasn't she?"  
"Bid..you can't .. go." Her voice was weak as she looked up at him.

He held her face to his hand. "She is still my mother. I will get her back."

His anger boiled inside, as he wanted to tear everything apart around him. The Soul Collector would pay for this. He knew she would reach a high price in an auction. The price for a Charmed One was one thing but the life of the one that had betrayed them all was another. He knew some how he had to get her back. If only to exact his own revenge on the Mother that betrayed him.

His anger rose as he held her in his arms. Who did she think she was going against him? Going against his wishes?

"Avellino. Find her and get me my mother. If anyone is going to exact revenge on her being or her soul it will be ME." His voice was steady and calm as she looked down at Prue. He wasn't sure if he should be angry or not. She had tried to save the witch that much he did now. But what he didn't know was why? To save her from him or to heal her so he could only hurt her again. Answers he would have to wait for either way.  
"She is in the great hall." Avellino's words were true and loyal. He had sensed her long before he had asked him to locate her.

He looked up quickly taking in what his servant had said. She would not get away with her treason.

"Find what you need to heal her. Follow me when you are done." He placed his hand momentarily on Prues shoulder before getting up and making his way with confidence towards the great hall.

"Is it really one of them?"  
"Yes. But first we need to get her soul."  
"Why not just bid her of as she is?"  
"Because it is her soul that I want."

She cast her eyes over the injured witch. She knew that it was in a vision she was hurt and she needed to once again set her off, enough to kill her.

"It was tried before. Biding off the soul and body of a Charmed One."  
"I will not fail as he did."

"Are you so certain of that Soul Collector?" his voice almost bounced off the cavern walls. "You're duty is to me. To _'COLLECT'_ the souls for _ME_. **_NOT_** for your own personal pleasure and riches."

She turned and challenged his gaze. He was young and had not yet proven he was the rightful heir to the throne of the Source. Though she did notice many around her believed he had.

"You have no right over me."  
"Don't I?" he moved slowly towards her taking in the sight of his mother on the floor, "You know who she is and you know who I am. Tell me again that I am not the rightful heir to the throne."

He moved closer to her wanting to take in her features. "You loved my Father. Until your sisters meddled in what was not their concern." He scrunched down to the floor brushing back the hair from her face. "We could have had it all, but you had to give in to the goodness inside you. To listen to them."  
"Sire?"

He held up his hand stopping any more words from being spoken. He had not yet been sworn in as the Source, but he knew it was for him to take.

"Send forth a healer and heal her. I want her at my coronation, as she was my Father's. And then I will deal with her." he stood up as he let a demon lift her from the ground she was one.

He turned instinctively towards the Collector. "When you collect souls you _WILL_ bring them to me before you rid yourself of the ones you do not want." He held her gaze, "Or the ones you wish to keep." he added on before turning and walking out of the great hall. "Prepare the hall for the Coronation." Was the last he spoke before disappearing down the hall after where the demon had taken her.

* * *

She moved with caution around the small room. She knew what was at stake but continued her work anyway. She had already healed the soul of the one who bore him and now she was working on his rightful family. She wasn't even sure what she should do. Save her and let them all still be with the fear of the witches or let her die 'accidentally' and let them all be free of the power of three. Hard choices, but she knew if she let her die, her own death would soon follow. This in mind she placed the potion over the body letting it drip slowly into the infected area.

"How is she?"

She cast a quick glance up meeting the ice blue eyes of her. "She is weak but I think she will pull through."  
"In time for the Coronation?"  
"Yes." Her answer was short and blunt. She did not trust the one before her. Something in her she sensed was not true.

He paced with fury waiting for his time. Demons and leaders had been summoned. This was a proud and powerful day for them all. A new Source to lead them into a new time. A Source that would stop at nothing to rid them all, of the power of the witches above.

"Sire are you ready?" Avellino took in the look of his new master. The new Source.

He looked up at meet the gaze of his servant, his friend. "As ever. Is she here?"  
"We have her waiting outside the chamber for you to see."

He pulled the dark robe over his body feeling the power that went with it. Feeling the strength of his Father before him.

"Let us begin." he spoke taking the first steps to doing what his Father had failed in. Leading the underworld to domination of earth, and in that the death of the Charmed Ones.: Starting with his Mother.

As he walked down the torchlight passage he held her gaze. From the moment he saw her he kept her gaze in his eyes. Each one fighting for dominance, but in the end he knew he would win.

"Mother. I have waited a long time for this."  
"You may have been made with my love for your Father, but you are not my son." Phoebe glraed at him

He felt the rage inside him, wanting to strike out at her, but he held back.

"No I am not. You betrayed him at the penthouse and then you killed him."  
"I betrayed no one. _He was the one_ that betrayed me. Taking me from my, our, true heritage."  
"You **_KILLED HIM!"_** his hand shot out striking her down.

She could taste the metallic of her own blood in her mouth. "I loved him."

He bent down and pulled her up by her chin, "Loved him? You fought along side of your sisters and vanquished him. And then in the wastelands."  
"He should have stayed out of my life! It was OVER. He kept coming back. My love for him was no longer there!"  
"It was. You just suppressed it. Even now you still love him. Deep inside you realize what you did. You could have had it ALL. Power."  
"I didn't want the power, I only wanted what we had before." she felt the hot tears running down her face. Reliving the pain and memories of her one love. Jason was her New World, but she would never truly extinguish the flame she held once for him.

He looked at her seeing what she felt as her heart broke again deep inside. She was over him, he had hurt her and her sisters in the end more then she could imagine.

"I will take his place and you will stand by an watch my coronation. Then I will decide what I will do with you. I had only hoped that we could have seen each other, but I see that now it is to late for that. You killed my Father. You threw the potion, and for that I must have my own revenge, but know this Mother, you will spend an eternity in hell for your betrayal." His words were sure and held confidence.

Phoebe felt the binds around her wrists tighten as she was pushed towards the altar she had once herself walked towards. She knew what it was and she knew she had to do something, though at that point she knew it was lost. He would be Coronated and his powers would grow and she and her sisters would have a new Source to deal with.

Sisters. Her mind drifted back to what she thought she had heard. Prue. She had never really left her. She was always there for her. Even when it was the darkest. Now she knew her sister would not be able to save her or Piper and Paige. This was something she had to figure out on her own.

She felt the power in the room shift. He was receiving his powers. She knew if he did, her sisters and her would be vulnerable. For if he was to receive the full power of the Source he would be unstoppable.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper made her way over to Paige. "Paige we have to get this just right."  
"Piper I know, and we will."

Piper didn't want to say another word, she had lost one sister she couldn't stand the thought of losing another.  
"Ok I got it. Are you ready." Paige's words filled her mind, but deep inside she wasn't sure what she thought.

Piper held on to Wyatt a bit longer before kissing him and placing him back in his playpen. "Love you." She spoke softly as she ran her hand over the top of his head. Looking up at Paige. "Lets do it."

* * *

She heard the murmurs as he stepped closer to the dais. She could feel the power drawing around her but she couldn't stop it, as the hands on her were to tight. All she could do was watch.

She held her gaze fearing what was to happen, when she saw the sparkle of light to her one side. She turned her head quickly to see her sisters.

"**Piper!"** her voice echoed out as demons from all sides turned towards her.

He spun to face them seeing who had interrupted his destiny.

"**KILL THEM!"**

Phoebe was caught in a loop of her own reality as she watched helplessly to the fireballs and energy balls that surrounded her sisters. She fought to get way to help, but she felt something slam into her as she watched Piper fall and then nothing.

At first all Piper saw was darkness as her and Paige orbed into the location they found Phoebe at. But soon that darkness took on the soft glow of torchlight's and demons. Lots and lots of demons.

"Paige?"  
"You were the one that wrote the spell not me." Paige said in her own defense as she took in the situation they were in.

Piper quickly spun around when she heard Phoebe cry out her name, but what she saw took her back. "COLE?!" the look of confusion and shock clearly on her face, as she blow up the first demon that now approached her and Paige.

Paige orbed in her first energy ball and turned to Piper when she heard her speak again. "What? Where?" but as she saw him her blood turned cold. _How was this possible? She had seen Phoebe throw the potion and vanquish him in another lifetime_. "COLE!?"

Piper thrust her left hand out again taking out another demon as she saw Phoebe near the altar, near him. She wasn't even going to try and figure out how Cole was even there. All she knew now was they needed to get Phoebe back and vanquish him. Again.

"Piper we need to get to Phoebe." Paige's voice was panicked as he saw her older sister on her knees next to what she perceived as Cole. And her oldest sister blowing up any demon that managed to come near them.

"I know that Paige, but we seem to have a few obstacles at the moment!" Piper took a quick glance towards Phoebe and locked eyes. Her fear reaching out to Piper. But it was that one moment of lost concentration, if only for a second, that a demon needed as he struck out at her with his fist sending her crashing to the ground.

Paige reached out for another energy ball and sent it sailing back towards its owner. "Piper we can't keep doing this."  
"No you can't Paige."

His voice was the same. The same icy cold that sent shivers down her spine when she knew he was evil and was about to marry Phoebe, and even after he married her. But she knew this wasn't possible.

"Go to hell where you should have stayed!" Her voice gaining some confidence. They had defeated him once they could do it again. They just needed to get to Phoebe.

"Paige you can't win. Look around you. Piper is down, hurt. Phoebe is, well she has things on her mind not to mention she is a bit tied up at the moment." He moved closer to her as she fought back the best she could. She knew Piper was down for she hadn't seen any demons blow up in the last few minutes. She just hoped it was temporary.  
"Paige stay away from him. He isn't who you think he is." Phoebe's voice carried over the noise as she fought to reach her sisters. She fought against the same hands that had forced her into the great hall to start with. Avellino's grip was strong and one she had been fighting ever since she woke, but she was still weak. Who ever it was that had healed her had only healed her enough to survive, to witness the Coronation. Not enough to fight.

He turned towards her and watched as she fought against the hands that held her. He felt inside where some of his inner strength came from, his stubbornness continuing a fight he was destined to lose. But that was his key as he won anyway. Over the past two years he had fought for his place. Young and growing quickly. An order by the Soul Collector. To increase his growth till a certain point and then reduce it to normal.

Piper looked up and saw Phoebe fight and Paige doing everything she could to hold off the demons. She heard words spoken and phrases reiterated. But nothing made her think then Phoebe saying _'he was not who she thought it was."_ if it wasn't Cole who was it? She ran her hand over the back of her head and blinked her sight back into focus.

She saw a demon trying to get an upper hand on Paige from behind and reached out with her own power blowing him up before he could reach her sister.

A primal cry rang out as yet another demon exploded as Piper regained her own senses and started her way towards the one sister who was in not in a position to defend herself. That was until she saw her.

Paige did what she could to defeat the demons approaching as she retrieved one energy ball only to duck another. They were starting a planned attack, more then the usual everyone for themselves. She knew it wouldn't be long before one of them was hit by a well placed fireball or energy ball.

He wanted to laugh at their efforts. He knew it was all in vein. Two witches against an army of demons and warlocks: his army.

He raised his arms summoning all the strength and power of the underworld. Calling on it to guide and protect him against the power of the witches. It was then he felt everything around him shift; everything around him change.

Avellino watched as his new Source took his rightful place, but still tried to defeat the witches. He held tight to that which had brought life to him. Through her struggles he held fast. He would not let her defeat him as she had his father.

She waited her time. Watching as her own sisters fought against each demon. No one side getting the upper hand. No one side starting down the path of victory.

Piper grabbed at Paige's hand and pulled her close to her. Knowing what would soon happen. With each demon they vanquished they were one more step closer to Phoebe. She kept her eye on her younger sister hoping that nothing would happen to her. She had lost too much in the past three years. Another sister was not something she could handle. Prues death was about all she could take for the next ten or more years.

"Piper what are you..." Paige started as her sister pulled her arm  
"We need to get to Phoebe. The power of three spell should take out all these demons like they did with the Seer." Piper blow up another demon as the two of them tried to reach their fallen sister. Even from a few feet away that could see the struggle on Phoebes face, not one on the outside as she tried to break free from the demon but one on the inside.

Paige held one eye on Phoebe and the other on the continuing battle but she noticed something, "Piper something is different. They are backing off."  
"No they just found other things to fight."

Paige took her eyes off where she was going and what was happening around her. "Are those." Her sentence unfinished as she felt Piper continued to pull her forward.  
"Souls. Collected by the Soul Collector I would guess. They seem a little pissed off at the fact they were not allowed to move on to where they wanted to."

"Piper, when will you realize you can not stop me. You couldn't before. You only delayed the inevitable."  
"We vanquished your sorry ass more times then I care to count. This time we _**WILL**_ make it stick." Paige shot out as her and Piper stood in front of the one person between them and Phoebe.  
"You guys. No. You can't." Phoebe voice was weak. Her struggle with Avellino haven gotten the better of her. She wasn't strong enough yet.

He turned back towards and Phoebe with one eye keeping the other on the sisters. "You should listen to your sister Paige. She may have betrayed me, but she speaks the truth. You can't vanquish me and neither can she."  
"Phoebe has vanquished you once, she can do it again." Paige shot back knowing they had to do something.  
"Maybe. If I was Cole." He looked at Piper, "But Piper, could you vanquish Wyatt?"

The look of confusion was all over her face and she tipped her head trying to get at what he was thinking.

"No? Yes, you see that is why Phoebe can't vanquish me. It is easier to vanquish a demon that you love. But do you believe she can vanquish her own son?"

Silence engulfed them, as even the battle behind them seemed far away. Demons taking back the souls that were freed.

"Thats not possible?" Piper asked more confused then ever. "We saw you die."  
"Because he isn't Piper. He's probably some shapeshifting loser that wants all the power of the Source." Paige snipped at the demon before her  
"Oh I assure you, I am who I claim to be '_Auntie_' Paige. I only wish I had succeeded in killing you the many times I tried."  
"Ok hang on. This isn't possible." Piper was trying to understand what was happening.

Somewhere inside as she looked at his eyes she knew he was speaking the truth. He had Phoebes eyes. That deep brown that swallowed you. Only his had evil in them. The same evil she had seen only twice in her little sister. Once when she was possessed by the Woogey, and when she was pregnant with her son. "Ok so what? You want to vanquish us? Turn us evil?What?"  
"I want revenge on my Mother for betraying my Father. They want revenge on her for killing their leader." His hand motioned to the demons standing behind them. "You two. Well, once I kill her the power of there will no longer be a threat. I might just let you live knowing you could do nothing to save her. Living in the guilt that you let her die."

The electric energy streamed from his hands and slammed into the one that gave him life. "You betrayed us all Mother."

Her cry was piercing as the pain shivered through her. Avellino had let her go, knowing she could not escape his power.

"**STOP THIS!"**  
"I will not Piper. And you two are not strong enough to defeat me." He released Phoebe only to enjoy the writhing of pain as she curled up into a little ball.  
"Are you sure about that?" Paige said with confidence. She nudged at Piper and cast her eyes towards the entrance to the great hall.  
"Prue." Piper almost whispered.  
"She can't help you any more then Phoebe can. She was the one who gave me life in the end. I gave to her what I was to Phoebe. Only she excepted it for what it was."

Prue made her way up the long aisle stopping just short of reaching her sisters. She looked down at Phoebe and bent down beside her.

"You could have had it all Phoebe, but you let him down. You could have had more power then you could ever imagine,but you had to go and find that inner good inside you. I don't know how. You always were the one more in tune with the dark side." She ran her hand along the side of Phoebes face brushing back a strand of hair. "Good bye Phoebe."

Getting up she stepped closer to her sisters as once again the cry from Phoebe shrilled through the dark walls. The energy consuming her.

Phoebe took one last look up at her sisters and could see the back of Prue. She saw the fear in Pipers eyes, a fear that matched Paige's. "I l..lo..ve you." She managed to weakly get out, before closing her eyes.  
"Prue what are you doing?" Piper looked at her sister confused and anger. _How could she just let their sister die like that_?  
"What I should have done a long time ago."

He released her once again not wanting yet to kill her, but he knew the next time he would end it. For now he wanted to savour her pain. He watched as the one who had raised him to who he was now stepped towards her sisters. He really wasn't sure what to expect. He hadn't yet decided what to do with them. Let them live with her death or kill them. He knew he really should kill them. Even as two, the magic in them was strong. Though he doubted strong enough to vanquish him once he was Coronated.

"Prue she is your baby sister. You can't just let her_ die_!" Pipers words where harsh and filled with anger. Anger at Prue for leaving Phoebe and anger at the whole situation.  
"Can't I? She left him. She vanquished his Father and let the Seer take her from her."  
"Ok I don't think _'let'_ the Seer take him is very accurate, I was there. She _took_ him, Phoebe didn't have a choice and as soon as hell child was out of her, she became herself again." Paige put in.  
"**Silence!** Enough."  
"Oh what? Was it the hell child remark?" Paige almost snickered as she could see the flames in his eyes grow brighter.  
"Ok Paige, pissing him off isn't helping." Piper gripped Paige's hand tighter letting her know to cool it.

Piper looked past Prue and down at the floor to Phoebe, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. Yet Piper could still see the pain on her sisters' face.

"Prue help her. Help us." Piper lifted her eyes to meet Prues blue ones. Always the care and love to be seen in them but this time to Piper they were blank.

The tiny words floated into her mind. Somewhere in the back they were registered. Deep back. Prue reached out and placed her hand on top of Pipers, that was holding onto Paige's. "The power of three." her voice weak and quiet, but Piper felt inside the magic she had lost years ago spark again.  
"The Power of Three will set us Free." She started and could hear Paige beside her start as well. Three voices quiet at first but growing with each new chant.

Piper reached out with her free hand and blow him up though knowing he would once again be whole as his Father had done many times. She pulled her sisters quickly towards Phoebe. Putting themselves between her and him when he re-materialized. Their chant never once breaking.

Demons disappeared, some seeing the destruction being caused, shimmered out or left the great hall for safer passages. Others weren't as lucky as the magic in the three sisters penetrated into their very souls as they burst into flames, exploded or the ground opening up around them swallowing them whole as their cries rang out.

"The Power of Three will set us Free." One last time as they looked around the large room to nothing but themselves and Phoebe.

Piper quickly let go of Paige and Prue and bent down towards her sister praying that he hadn't killed her. "Phoebe sweetie?" her voice quiet, as she reached shakily for a pulse. "Paige orb us out of here, we gotta get her back to Leo." Paige bent down and placed a hand on both Piper and Phoebe.

Piper looked up at Prue and reached out with her free hand taking her with them, as the white and blue orbs surrounded them all leaving the hall empty until he reappeared moments later.


	9. the end

"LEO!" the words were out of Pipers mouth before she had fully materialized. **"LEO GET DOWN HERE!"**  
"Piper what? Oh my god what happened?" Chris' voice was with concern. It was times like this he wished he had the power to heal.  
"Oh not much, just Phoebes son tried to kill her." Paige answered as she helped Piper gently placed Phoebe on the couch.  
"Excuse me? Phoebe doesn't have a son."  
"Yeah well she almost did two and half years ago." Piper answered about to shout for Leo again when the blue lights drifted from above.  
"What...? Oh my god." Leo could see and almost feel the death surrounding Phoebe as he quickly bent down holding his hands over her.

Piper stood behind him with her one hand over her mouth afraid of the cries that might come out. She felt the arm around her waist and knew from pure instinct who it was. Once again dwelling in the strength and support her sister had always given her.

"She's strong Pipe. She'll pull through." Prues voice soft and full of the love that Piper had heard all her life. A voice she missed more then anything.

Paige looked over at Piper with Prue. The worry on both their faces, "Leo. What's taking so long?" She asked knowing the older two would want to know.  
"Because she almost died. Anyone want to tell me what the hell happened anyway?"

As everyone explained parts of the story Leo continued his focus on Phoebe until they all heard the sharp intake of air.

"Phoebe. Oh god." Piper bent down and pulled her into her arms fearing to let go.  
"Piper. What?" Phoebe returned her hug but was confused  
"Prue saved your ass." Paige said with a smile  
"Prue wanted to kill my ass." Phoebe shot back remembering what had happened

Prue bent down in front of Phoebe and took her hands in hers, "I'm sorry sweetie. It was a part of him that made me. The same evil that you felt when you held him for a few months."

Phoebe couldn't believer her eyes as she looked at her big sister. She was really there.

"I was suppose to save you, not the other way around. Thank you."  
"You did save me Phoebe. I saw everything evil but somewhere a part of _me_ still lived. And it was your three soft spoken words that got to me."  
"When I said I love you." Phoebe reached up and hugged Prue tight not wanting to let her go again. "Can someone still tell me now what the hell happened? Other then for some weird reason and black magic my son is still alive and wants to kill me.

Prue sat down beside Phoebe with Piper on the other side. "The Soul Collector stole my soul before I could move on to reach Mum and Grams. And she also stole his soul when you three vanquished the Seer and all the demons in that cavern that day. She decided with the help of black magic to let him and I become_ 'alive'_ again. So she placed him inside me so he would come to term and he would lead her to the throne. Only the dark priest or whatever he was quickened his age so he would be able to take the throne himself in two years."  
"The evil you felt when you were pregnant was also what Prue felt." Paige put in as she was starting to understand what was going on. "Only because she held him longer and was under the influenece of black magic herself, she was essentially slowly becoming evil."  
"And to him, I was his Mother. Though he knew of you and what had happened with Cole."  
"So he wanted revenge on me." Phoebe spoke quietly. Her memory of losing him fresh in her mind. "The question now is what do we do now."  
"Well we all know he won't stop now. He had you once, he will come again. Though I am betting after his Coronation." Paige thought out loud  
"When he has the full powers of the Source." Phoebe added knowing what her baby sister was thinking. "So we need to finish this now. Before he is to strong."  
"What did you do with Cole?" Prue asked hoping it would not bring up bad memories for Phoebe.  
"Which time?" Paige laughed.

"Which time?" Prue questioned.  
"Yeah we vanquished him a few times Prue. I guess he couldn't stay dead." Piper answered but still kept a soft eye on Phoebe.  
Paige stood up, "I'll go get the crystals." She volunteered as she started for the stairs.

The three of them sat still, neither one wanting to move. "You two went through so much. I'm sorry." Prue finally said as she felt a sister snuggle next to her on each side.  
"So did you." Phoebe said quietly recalling what she had seen in her vision.

Prue looked down at her baby sister knowing what she meant. Somehow Phoebe had seen her in the underworld. Seen what she had been through.

Paige came down the stairs with the box of crystals in her arms. "Ok guys."  
They all stood up, Piper and Phoebe taking crystals from the box and placing them on the floor.

"Now this looks familiar." The voice was cold, as Phoebe looked up from where she was squatted on the floor. Before anyone could say a word she went sailing across the room. "Mother. How could you?"  
"Because you are evil bastard, just like your father." Phoebe replied as she pulled herself up from the floor.  
"And it tore you apart to vanquish him. I am all you have left of your love for him. You can't let me go that easily."  
"Watch me." She glared over at him, "Paige." she tossed her crystal at Paige quickly, who placed it on the floor sealing the crystal cage. Phoebe reached out and took Pipers and Paige's hands in hers, as the spell once again came smoothly from all three of them.

"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope. Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace." the flames begin to consume him as he looks down in disbelief "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space."

Prue turned to shield her eyes from the bright light and the explosion that followed. She wasn't sure what her sisters were planning but as she watched them now, she knew they would be ok without her.

Phoebe stepped forward to the now empty space he had been standing moments before. She closed her eyes as she instinctively held her hands at her stomach and looked down, known she had just killed a part of her. She took in a deep breath not really knowing what to feel as she slowly walked up the stairs to her room.

It was there Prue found her later.

"Phoebes sweetie. You ok?" she asked as she sat down on her sisters bed.  
"Well I just vanquished my son. Or is that our son?"  
"I don't think he was either one of ours sweetie. He was the Sources and the Seers. I'm sorry you had to go through all that again." she ran her fingers through her sisters hair as she had many times before when she was upset.  
"At least you are here this time." Phoebe said as she looked up at Prue before sitting up and letting her big sister wrap her arms around her letting the love heal her inside.

Prue pulled back a bit and placed her forehead to Phoebes. "I have to go honey."  
"I know." Phoebe bit back the tears that were threatening to flow.  
"I will always watch out for you. Know that ok? And thank you for saving my soul."  
"Well you did save my ass a few times if I recall, so that seems fair." She gave Prue a weak smile. "I love you."  
"I love you to baby girl." Prue pulled her into a hug as Piper, Paige and Leo came in the room.

"Prue. You ready?" Leo questioned but knew that this was hard time for all of them. Letting her go; again.

Prue got up from the bed and took in her three little sisters. "I will always watch out for you three. Know that I love you forever and one day I'll see you again. They can't keep me away forever you know." she reached over at Leo's hand and gave them all a weak smile as he took her to her rightful place, with her family.

Phoebe leaned her head against Piper as she felt Pipers arms around her waist.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, tired from almost dying."  
"And?" Piper pushed. She wanted her sister to talk to her.  
"Its just weird. It's like I lost them both all over again."

Piper pulled her into a hug and felt Paige's arms wrap around the two of them. Seeing Prue and losing her again, had brought back memories for the older two. But they all knew that together they would make it through.  
"I love you guys." Phoebe spoke softly afraid of her own voice as the tears ran freely.  
"Me too." Piper said a she tighten her grip on Phoebe.  
"Me three." Paige echoed making them all let out a little laugh.

* * *

Prue looked down from her Mother's side. "They're going to be ok Mum."

Patty placed her arm around Prues waist and pulled her close. "Yes they will sweetie, yes they will. You raised two of them strong and they will pass that on to Paige, and together they will be ok."

The two of them stood there watching their girls laugh and cry together. Caring for each other now as they would in the future. Till one day they were all together again guiding the next generation of Warren witches.

The end

* * *

Well there you go another story told. I do hope you liked it. Watch out for another Halliwell Adventure coming soon.. Though I'm not sure which one.

Di


End file.
